Certain embodiments of polythioether polymer-based sealants are known in the art. The following references may be relevant to such a technology: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,912,319; 5,959,071; 6,172,179; 6,232,401; 6,372,849; 6,486,297; 6,509,418; 7,097,883; 7,390,859; 7,622,548; 7,671,145; 7,687,578; 7,834,105; 7,858,703; 7,858,704; 7,875,666; 7,879,955; 7,888,436; 8,076,420; and 8,138,273.